


Epilogue

by voidsygil



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsygil/pseuds/voidsygil
Summary: Lup and Barry enjoy each others company for a night off.





	Epilogue

He couldn’t stop staring as she practically floated towards him, how did he get so lucky? Why would someone as amazing as Lup fall in love with him?

“Hello Barry, you’re looking fucking snazzy tonight. Have you ordered yet?” She straightened his wayward tie and suit jacket. This was their favourite restaurant to eat at for the food and the ambiance. She wore a striking red jacket over a strappy black shirt with an angle length gauzy skirt, her hip cocked to one side and a sly smile on her face like she knew exactly what you would do next. She sat down across from him and began skimming the menu. She would look stunning in anything but somehow every time he sees her, it’s like the moment they met after having been separated for years when they had been joined at the hip traveling universes. 

“Lup you look gorgeous,” He said before he could stop himself, Barry loved this woman with all his heart and that love was returned tenfold. Now as liches working with their brother-in-law, they would never be separated for anymore for long periods of time. She looked back at him with the same loving look she had whenever she looked at him, leaned forward and kissed him. They spent a few moments with their lips locked in that embrace before pulling apart as their waiter cleared his throat. He didn't seem to bat an eye at the public display of affection, instead he took their orders and walked away. They giggled at his non-reaction and tucked into their meals with vigor, commenting on the flavour profile. 

“Maybe after this we should go for a walk around the park babe, clear our heads before we have to go back to work.” 

“I don't care what we do just so long as I'm with you.”

Barry held Lup’s hand as they exited the building, Lup kissed him on the cheek. They walked slowly, arm in arm and everything was perfect.


End file.
